Catbell
by ZombieLuck
Summary: Vincent Valentime has stumbled crossed a certain ninja getting dressed to many times...what will the that ninja do? one-shot


Cat Bell Collar Vince

Yuffie sat on her bed clutching her revenge in her hands Vince had walked in on getting changed too many times. Her revenge was a collar with a large cat bell on it, it had a key lock that only opened up to the key and disappeared when the key was no-where near it, it also couldn't be pulled, yanked or cut off. '_Ohhh this is perfect now to somehow get it on Vince…' _ Somehow she had to get it on him since he never slept or well did anything that would make him tired plus the fact he had super-hearing and alertness so there was almost no chance of her sneaking up on him "Damn it….okay maybe I need to knock him out!". Getting up she went to her wardrobe and slipped on her usual top and pants …. She was just pulling her pants up when she heard her door open turning to look over her shoulder to spot Vincent standing still clutching her door handle looking at her…Yuffie couldn't believe he'd done it again "VINCENT VALENTINE GET OUT…NOW!!!!!" He stood there for a moment longer then left closing the door behind him, Yuffie pulled her pants up the rest of the way then made her way to the door yanked it open and glared at the man who stood just outside the door "What is it this time Vincent that you need to barge in again without knocking?" Vince looked actually looked embarrassed this time "Yuffie…I'm sorry…" Ohhh he knew he was in trouble this time Yuffie glared at him a moment longer then stepping in into her room grabbed her collar turned walked back to Vince using one hand she yanked him down to her level and quickly latching the collar onto his neck with quick movements then she stood back and admired her handwork "Wellup Vince….hope you like your punishment" She winked then and slipped passed his shocked state and headed down stairs to teef's bar going to the counter she sat down in front teef and grinned like a Cheshire cat "Well-up Teef I finally got Vince back …." Teef merely smiled she'd learned of Yuffie's plan ages ago and was happy that Yuffie had finally done it when suddenly she heard a tinkering coming down the stairs turning to look she saw Vince with Yuffie's collar on. She felt her jaw drop and Yuffie laughed "Omg…-gasp- Vince…You look so cute!!" then Yuffie fell off her chair and landed on the floor while Vincent merely glared at the cheeky Ninja then he spoke "Yuffie…" Yuffie noted during her hysterics that he didn't sound happy turning to look at him she replied "yes Vince?" His frowned increased then he spoke again "Get this thing off me…." Yuffie only smiled a reply got up and pulled a chain that was down her shirt up that revealed a key "Sorry Vince but if you want it your gonna have to come and get it" Slipping it back down her top getting back up she rushed past Vince using ninja speed and dashed up to her room slamming it shut she locked it slipped on her shoes when she heard Vince's cat bell tinkering outside her door leaning forward she un-locked it and made a dash for the window when Vince barged in "Yuffie!!!" But she'd all ready jumped out the window and had disappeared in the crowd below. "Damn it yuffie!" Vince stood at yuffie's open window and glared at the crowd below but he guessed he had it coming since he'd walked in on her to many times at that thought he blushed slightly he hadn't meant to but she always got up later than usual people which meant she got dressed later then everybody he should know that now but when it came to yuffie he always forgot that fact….leaving her room he went back down stairs to Tifa she smiled at him and shook her head and spoke "Can I help you Vincent?" "…Where did she go?" Tifa merely shrugged and cleaned some beer mugs "She could be anywhere Vincent…" Vince frowned then and turned striding out the door of Tifa's bar.

'_Better start looking this could take awhile…'_

'**Wonder where the little ninja could be? This is a big town…."**

'…'

With that Vince took off looking for a certain ninja carrying a key


End file.
